


Le Fils de sa Mère

by Ambrena



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana et Mordred : une relation de domination et de soumission, conflictuelle, entre attirance et rejet. Une envie d'être unis mais aussi un désir de liberté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Fils de sa Mère

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaranthine_7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amaranthine_7).



> Écrit pour Riordan (Amaranthine_7) lors de la session 2011 d'Obscur Échange. 
> 
> La légende arthurienne relève du domaine public !

Il lui avait toujours obéi, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Sans jamais mettre sa parole en doute, Mordred avait bu le moindre des mots qui tombait de la bouche de sa mère, le plus léger de ses ordres. Plus jeune, cela lui semblait normal. Maintenant qu’il était devenu un adolescent, ce comportement lui paraissait moins évident.

C’était auparavant l’enfant parfait. On disait de lui qu’il était bien le fils de sa mère, à savoir, sa créature la plus complète. Docile, soumis, obéissant. Il était sa chose, la figurine d’argile qu’elle modelait selon ses souhaits. L’emprise de Morgana sur son être s’avérait absolue, sans nul besoin de reddition. C’était la sorcière qui menait la danse. Elle, et son propre désir de vengeance. Pas le sien.

Puis les choses avaient changé. En se transformant en jeune homme, il avait réalisé la domination qu’exerçait la sorcière sur lui. Comme un cheval fougueux, il avait alors secoué le mors qui le retenait, mais ce mouvement n’avait pas suffi à le libérer. En outre, d’une manière plus insidieuse que dans le cas de la monture, les rênes se trouvaient en lui, et non en dehors de sa personne.

Peu à peu, les conflits entre sa mère et lui se multiplièrent. Elle ne se contentait plus de placer une foi absolue en lui, comme jadis. Désormais, il lui semblait qu’il devrait la mériter, cette confiance, qu’elle ne lui serait plus donnée sans réserve. Ce constat le blessa profondément. Il avait l’impression d’être un simple pion, désormais, dans l’échiquier des plans maternels. Pas un être libre.

Bien que manipulé, une part de lui désirait que les choses restent ainsi, qu’il continue à n’être qu’un pantin. C’était si reposant d’incarner une poupée sans âme, sans nulle autre vie que celle conférée par son marionnettiste ! Son visage d’albâtre lui semblait parfois de porcelaine, et il devait se battre pour qu’il s’y affiche une véritable émotion. Il avait été trop bien entraîné à ne rien exprimer.

Jadis, le moindre sourire sincère était réservé à sa génitrice. C’était elle, elle seule, qui voyait le véritable visage de Mordred. Pas le masque ivoirin dédié à la cour ; la vraie personne de chair et de sang, animée par l’amour et la mort. Pourtant, lorsque d’autres sentiments naquirent en lui, et qu’elle ne parvint pas à les déchiffrer, elle devint furieuse.

Plus le temps passait, et plus Morgana se comportait comme une maîtresse jalouse. Elle surveillait ses déplacements, lui demandait sans cesse avec qui il avait passé la journée, le guettait lorsqu’il rentrait plus tard que prévu le soir. Malgré ses protestations répétées, son comportement ne changeait pas. Il empirait même à chacune de leurs disputes, car elle le sentait lui glisser des mains.

Elle lui parlait comme elle ne l’avait jamais fait de par le passé. Des défauts qui, jusque-là, étaient passés inaperçus ou qu’elle avait même encouragés inconsciemment, enflammèrent sa colère à tout bout de champ. Elle le traitait d’indolent, de lâche, de voluptueux. Lors de leurs plus grandes querelles, il lui renvoyait ces injures en plein visage, et elle ne savait que lui répondre.

C’était douloureux d’avoir perdu l’élan qui l’unissait auparavant à sa mère. Peut-être leur séparation était-elle d’autant plus brutale qu’auparavant, leur relation s’avérait fusionnelle. Arthur ne l’avait jamais élevé. Même si Mordred savait qu’il était son père, il n’avait jamais tenu un autre rôle que celui d’oncle. À ses yeux d’enfant, ce n’était que le frère de sa mère, pas davantage. Un être haïssable, qui avait trahi sa maman adorée.

Il avait donc passé toute son enfance seul avec Morgana, rejeté par le mari de cette dernière. De même, ses demi-frères le haïssaient. Cette exclusion par les autres les avait soudés dans l’adversité, unis au cœur de cette solitude. Mais voilà que la petite bulle qui les entourait venait d’éclater brusquement, à son entrée dans l’adolescence.

Quelque chose en lui aspirait à revenir à cet état de fait, à se réfugier dans le passé. Pourtant, il savait également que ce n’était pas une solution. Il avait grandi. La mère comme le fils devaient l’admettre, tôt ou tard. Il en était ainsi. Et il faudrait aussi qu’il affronte cette masse sombre de desseins qu’il entendait Morgana amasser au-dessus de lui.

Parfois, ils retrouvaient le fantôme de leur ancienne complicité dans une discussion, un sourire, un regard. Pour quelques précieuses secondes, l’équilibre se restaurait. Malheureusement, cette éclaircie ne durait jamais longtemps. L’orage se préparait en permanence. Le moindre prétexte suffisait à le faire éclater. Des peccadilles, des billevesées dénuées de sens.

Elle voulait le dominer comme avant, sans qu’il ait le moindre mot à dire, la plus petite objection. Elle souhaitait choisir ses vêtements, ses loisirs, les gens qu’il fréquentait. Dans son esprit de mère abusive, c’était toujours son petit garçon chéri, celui dont elle tressait de fleurs les longs cheveux. Hélas, les fleurs étaient tombées, avaient fané depuis des années.

Oui, l’enfant d’autrefois avait grandi, et il faudrait bien qu’elle le comprenne. Malgré lui, Mordred ressentait pourtant du fond de son cœur un désir de ne faire qu’un avec elle, ce qui était le cas dans son enfance, mais aussi des velléités de liberté, suscitées par son âge. Il souffrait de cette dichotomie, ne savait ce qui était juste.

C’était pour cette raison qu’il rejetait parfois violemment Morgana, tout en lui revenant, à chaque fois. Il ne percevait que trop sa volonté de faire de lui un objet, un instrument. Au-delà de son ingérence maternelle, il touchait du doigt la vengeance programmée par la sœur bafouée. Ce projet dont il ferait partie, peut-être malgré lui. Probablement malgré lui.

De toutes ses forces, il se débattait donc, féroce. Il refusait ! Hors de question de perdre son libre-arbitre. Toutefois, il n’éprouvait que trop les graines de colère et de haine qu’elle avait planté en son cœur, à l’encontre de son père. Impossible de les arracher en mauvaise herbe, ces arbustes maladifs qui grandissaient en lui. Il n’épousait que trop la cause de sa mère, sur ce point.

Le constat qu’elle avait réussi à le modeler à son image, à décider de ce qu’il penserait, le rendait fou. Néanmoins, en dépit de ce ressentiment qui lui venait à cette idée, il ne parvenait pas à la quitter. Il s’agissait d’un monstre de perversité, certes, mais c’était aussi la seule personne à l’avoir réellement aimé. Que serait-il sans elle ?

Une soif terrible de contrôle l’assaillait parfois, l’envie de tout prendre au roi – sa reine, son royaume, ses sujets. Ainsi seulement, il retrouverait une véritable emprise sur sa vie. Il savait que cette rébellion lui avait été inspirée par Morgana, mais il y tenait tout de même, comme une ultime manière de se libérer de son ascendant sur lui.

Étrange manière de se détacher de quelqu’un que de suivre ses ordres implicites… C’était paradoxal, mais il brûlait du désir de l’impressionner, autant que de celui de se débarrasser de son influence. S’il réussissait dans son entreprise, ce complot insidieux livré contre le roi, sans doute obtiendrait-il les deux. Du moins, il l’espérait.


End file.
